


Solona's Promise

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell receives some devasting news from Skyhold. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Solona's Promise

_Warden-Commander Amell,_

_I do not know how to begin this letter. I wish with all my heart that I did not have to write it. I hope you will forgive me for eschewing pleasantries and turning immediately to the matter at hand._

_Corypheus was controlling the Grey Wardens. He caused them all to hear a false Calling, which allowed one of his agents to manipulate them into performing a blood magic ritual. This ritual bound every Warden mage to a demon and enslaved them to Corypheus. We have thwarted Corypheus's plans and freed the Grey Wardens, but at a terrible cost._

_We confronted the Grey Wardens at Adamant Fortress. During the ensuing battle, a small group of us became trapped in the Fade, and our only way out was blocked by Nightmare, a huge fear demon._

_Alistair is lost. He remained behind to fight the demon, which allowed me and Marian Hawke to escape. I know how hollow these words must sound, but he is a true hero. His actions saved the Grey Wardens, maybe even the whole world._

_I take full responsibility for this. You asked me to look after him, and I have failed both him and you in allowing this to happen. I cannot find the words to express how deeply I regret what has happened and how much it pains me to write this letter. All I can say is that I am sorry._

_Eve Trevelyan_

_Inquisitor_

_*****_

Solona let the letter fall into her lap, struggling to breathe through the rising pressure in her chest. Grief and pain built up inside her before exploding in a desperate, anguished scream. She paused just long enough to draw breath, and then screamed again, pouring all of her raw emotion into the sound. Ivan howled beside her, his distress a perfect reflection of her own.

She screamed until she had nothing left and all she could do was collapse on the ground, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Ivan nuzzled her hair, whining softly. She forced herself into a sitting position and buried her face in the mabari's fur.

_You fool, Alistair!_ she raged, as tears ran down her face and soaked into Ivan's shiny brown coat. _You stupid, reckless, heroic, lovable fool!_ Her anger at him didn't last long; it never did. Instead it turned inwards. _You failed nobody, Eve. I'm the one who failed. This would never have happened if I'd let him come with me._

Alistair couldn't be gone. He couldn't. There had to be a way to make this right. She sat up and scanned the letter again, searching for a lifeline.

_Alistair is lost. Lost._ She repeated the word to herself, over and over again. _Lost_ didn't necessarily mean _dead_. It was the faintest glimmer of hope, but it was all she had, and she clung to it desperately.

She reached into the pocket of her cloak and took out the rose, still perfect after ten years. She held it to her nose and breathed deeply, letting the floral scent wash over her.

“I will find you, my love,” she whispered, touching the rose briefly to her lips. “I promise.”

 


End file.
